madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Megan Calvet
Megan Draper (née Calvet) is Don Draper's wifeTomorrowland and worked at Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce.Christmas Comes But Once a Year. She used to be an aspiring actress.Lady Lazarus Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce She was formerly the front desk receptionist. She was strikingly pretty and attracts the attention of Peggy's artsy friends as well as Joyce, the lesbian assistant photo editor at Life magazine, who worked several floors above SCDP, and came around to visit Peggy.The Rejected She participated in a focus group Dr. Faye conducted for Ponds cold cream, one of SCDP's clients and during the focus group related the story of her evening skin care regime which consisted of splashing cool water on her face, just the way her mother did it. She admitted that she was of "French extraction."The Rejected Megan interrupted a meeting twice to tell Don that first his daughter was unexpectedly in the office and a second time to tell him that his secretary, Miss Blankenship had died. Don's help is requested, so he excused himself from a meeting to help deal with the situation. She later worked both the front desk and Don's desk in lieu of a replacement secretary filling his desk. When it came time for Sally to return home with her mother, Sally made a scene, one that neither Don nor Faye could calm. Sally ran down the hall of SCDP and fell. Megan was there to comfort her.The Beautiful Girls Mad-Men-BTS-Jessica-Pare-31-8-10-kc.jpg Madmen-4-dottie-megan-gigi-allison.jpg 4-9-megan.png Don's proposal to Megan.jpg Megan & don.jpg Megan tomorrowland.jpg Megan & don2.jpg Don megan roger.jpg don & megan sleeping.png Megan was embarrassed when Don questioned her about a form for the Department of Defense that she filled out and had him sign. She was unaware that his frustration stemmed from worry that his true identity would be discovered if a thorough background check was conducted.Hands and Knees In the fifth season, Megan resigns from SCDP to continue to pursue an acting career. Romance with Don Draper Late at night, while still in the office, Megan admitted that she was interested in the work that Don and Peggy were doing. Because of the crisis with Lucky Strike, Don was forced to work late, so she asked if she could stay and look over the work that he was doing. They began to talk, with Megan stating that she believed Don was doing the right thing by dumping Lucky Strike, but the conversation soon ended when she kissed him. She implied that she would not have the same problems that Allison had, and they then had a sexual meeting.Chinese Wall After Betty fired Carla, Don offered to double Megan's salary if she accompanied him and his kids to California. Arguing with Bobby at a restaurant, Sally knocked over a milkshake. Don flashed with anger, then watched admiringly as Megan handled the mishap without scolding the children. Back in New York, Megan woke in Don’s apartment. "I feel like myself when I'm with you," Don tells her. He asked Megan to marry him. She excitedly accepted, and Don slipped Anna's ring on her finger, which was the same ring the true Don Draper used to propose to his wife. While many men of SCDP (and Don's business in general) would have serious issue with working with their wives, Don is attempting to make this work, albeit with bumps in the road. When Megan threw a surprise party for Don, she serenaded him by singing the Gillian Hills song "Zou Bisou Bisou" in her native language of French. While all the guests loved her performance, the only one not wowed was Don, which spilled over into Megan being upset the following week. Her work was affected and she sacrificed work hours by leaving, claiming illness. Don did the same to see what was wrong with his wife. When Megan was seen cleaning up the mess left by the party in her underwear, she was cold with Don, claiming "all you can do is watch", until Don passionately made love to her, promising to merge business and relationships smoothly.Tomorrowland References Category:Female Category:Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce